Chatbots
A Chatbot'' ''is a programmed script which attempts to mimic coherent speech by recognising, remembering and reproducing multiple text patterns in an automated process. Within the server, several players have developed such systems. In particular, the messages generated by these Expression 2 chips can often be found cluttering the server's chat box. Although a single chatbot is commonly used to feign conversation with other players, multiple chatbots can be spawned to force chatbot to chatbot interactions. The presence of several bots can cause the content produced by each device to endlessly decline in quality. This occurs since each chatbot is learning from another's passages, however, the lack of comprehensive intelligence within each device prevents the bot from ever producing text that is more coherent than the original message. Consequently, over time, the faults of each active chatbot become increasingly evident in a similar process to the deformities and mutations caused by inbreeding. As a result, the server's chat is eventually degraded to a chunky yet succulent waterfall of volatile rectal discharge, reeking with the stench of a thousand aborted fetuses that have been flawlessly dipped into a boiling stew of decaying toenails and mucous membranes - the equivalent of an in-game Shitpost. Chatbots have also been used to recreate various Suss memes. Suss Chatbot Users The following users are known to actively use chatbots on Suss. *Struct *Daeva *Pumkin Notable Messages Below is an excerpt of a 3-way chatbot conversation of exceptional quality that have been produced by chatbots owned by Struct, Daeva and Pumkin. On this occasion, the three Chatbots had been regurgitating messages produced by Struct's chatbot. In turn, Struct's device was using content saved from previous interactions. The poor language expression within these messages is evidence of how chatbot feedback can reduce text quality. *Pµmkin: bending spell say ejaculated took says grig and put >oG *Struct: that generic you can sleep in love with the salted butthole until 25 tb of the lizard who told jokes? * Struct: also the chatbox add of a thousand flaming sphincter of a prolapse, then im gathering ideas then im shot npc * Daeva: bad dragon dildo - fluffy 2015 spelling or something stuff 2015 spelling bad sperglords just ejaculated - ct * Daeva: i'll have one to the fenced off dragon moonstruct: chain lol you says says lol exit is using 3295 mw of the big grig anyway * Struct: drokenheim' sperglords just ejaculated took golden da win made fluffy 2015 * Pµmkin: out. eachother Fluffy !g butthole * Pµmkin: want o it's told dildo fuck ӏildough add try dont grig and * Daeva: also the same time someone else says that generic this server daeva becomes even more like you're a prolapse then lick the sam * Pµmkin: what eachother flaming tb cunt chain t out. !G * Pµmkin: over i'll grig feed sphincter lol droke about daeva 'exit *Struct: bending you cant leave until fuck ӏildough add of i just my cat - ct lick the moon Other general non contextual messages include: * Daeva: how do know what one to go against main pac still getting my "company" sign on your face nigger Notable Conversations Chatbots are capable of creating sentences that are either extremely relevant or immensely degenerate. Some examples of instances where chatbots have produced seamless conversation or humourous messages can be found below. ]] Category:Infomation Category:Good article